The Twist in the Adventure
by SmoshLuuh
Summary: Fionna feels like going on an adventure so she decides to call her vampire friend Marshall Lee. Will they turn out to became more than friends after the adventure is over?
1. Chapter 1

**This is a Fiolee story written by a good friend of mine and me. This is our very first time writing Fiolee and English isn't our first language, so if you find any mistake of some sort, make sure to point it out. Enjoy the first chapter! :) **

* * *

Fionna's POV:

I woke up pretty early so I decided to go down to the kitchen and make bacon pancakes, leaving a dose for Cake. After that I left her a note saying that I was going to hang out with Marshall for the day, so she could go and be with Lord Monochromicorn.

I got dressed with my usual adventuress clothes, grabbed my backpack and went out the door thinking about Cake's weird relationship. Cake doesn't know who I really like, she still thought I liked Gumball the last time I checked, but I have a feeling she won't be thinking that for long since I now find myself spending most of my time with Marshall Lee. But whatevs, I just hope she doesn't gossip about who I like with LM.

I arrived at the cave knocking on the door waiting for Marshall Lee to come.  
He opened the door still in his boxers and said "Oh hey Fionna" smiling slightly.  
"Hey, did I wake you up?" I don't quite know why I asked, I already knew the answer.

"Ya kinda, but it's ok Fi. So what do you wanna do?" he asked, looking at me with questioning dark orbs. "Since it's pretty sunny I thought we could go explore a dungeon." I said, the excitement in my voice making Marshall smile again. "Let me just change and grab something to eat ok?"

"Sure, but don't take long princess!" I said, joking. "Watch your mouth, you're talking to a king not prince gumwad." he answered sarcastically, with a faint grin.

We both entered his house and Marshall went to his room to get dressed, while I sat on his hard and not really comfortable at all couch, waiting for him. After a couple of minutes, I sensed him floating to the kitchen, probably to eat his breakfast.

Since there was nothing I could do but wait, I decided to join him. Walking slowly with calculated steps, I tried my best to reach him without making a noise, but I ended up failing.

The vampire king turned to look at me, a bowl of strawberries in his hand, smiling at my non successful attempt to creep out on him. "Want one?" he simply said, pointing at the red fruits. I shook my head, my stomach still full with the bacon pancakes, and walked closer to him.

He shrugged, sucking the red out of the strawberries with a delighted expression. When he was finished he left the bowl in the counter and we both made our way out of the cave into the sunny exterior. I watched as Marshall clutched his umbrella, blinking a couple of times in order to adjust his eyes to the immense amount of light.

"Ready?" I asked, nudging him with my elbow. He smirked, suggesting we should have a little race to see who got there first. We found ourselves doing that often lately and Marshall seemed to enjoy it a lot, since he was always the winner. I nodded and off we went, racing into adventure.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, how's it going guys? Here's chapter 2, a much longer one! Sorry for taking so long to update, but we both had a final national exam this Thursday and needed to study as much as we could. Anyways, enjoy this chapter! :) **

* * *

Fionna's POV:

We got to the forest. I was carefully searching for an entrance to a dungeon, while Marshall Lee floated swiftly smiling like an idiot, just because he won the stupid race. Again.

"Can you please stop?" I asked him, annoyed. "Stop what?" he answered, childishly, like he didn't know what I was talking about.

"That smile, it's making me freak out. Just so you know, you just won because you cheat all the time! You float while I have to run, and it's not fair!" I sighed, upset. Marshall Lee's grin grew wider. "Well, cheating isn't known for being fair, bunny, is it? But if it makes you that upset I promise not to do it next time." he said and though I knew he was not going to keep his promise, his words managed to calm down my anger. I don't know how he does it, not even Cake can calm me down as much as he does.

"Marshall, look!" I exclaimed, pointing to a tree that moved, like it was stepping backwards, and revealed a stairway to a dungeon. "What are you waiting for, bunny? Let's go kick butts in a dungeon." said the vampire king, smirking.

Once we got in I immediately started exploring, with Marshall floating behind me. I opened an iron door that led me into a dark room illuminated only by a torch near the entrance. When I got in, I proceeded to grab the torch near the door and it closed suddenly, leaving Marshall Lee on the other side. I yelled his name but it was too late.

I noticed that the walls all had mirrors on them. I was desperately searching for an exit but then something appeared in one of the mirrors. I turned to see what it was and a reflection of the ocean greeted me, making me take some steps back, away from the mirror. When I looked closer at the reflection, I noticed someone was drowning. After awhile I realized that the person drowning was Gumball. I was starting to freak out, when I felt the water on my feet sending me shivers through my whole body. I was terrified.

Some time after, something else appeared on another mirror. This time it was the Lich, who seemed to be fighting Flame Prince, this last one losing terribly. I felt hopeless. I wanted to help him but I didn't know how. I could see FP on the ground, but then someone came to help him. I immediately knew it was Marshall Lee.

He got next to FP and tried to wake him up, not noticing the Lich behind him. Then, he fell to the ground, unconscious, due to a green fire ball shot at him by the Lich. The three boys I cared most in the whole world were suffering and I couldn't help them, couldn't save them in any way.

I felt terribly guilty, hot tears steaming down my face. I've never been so scared in my life. I heard a noise coming from behind me, so I turned to see who it was. A blue lady all dressed in white was staring at me. She appeared to be some sort of angel. She pointed at one mirror. I thought she was going to take me away from that nightmare, but I was wrong. As soon as she grabbed my hand (like a kid crossing the road with an adult) her face expression changed from peaceful and somehow protective to deformed and scary.

I picked up my sword and tried to push the scary looking angel woman off me, making her fall into a mirror. The mirror broke instantly, shards of thick glass making a hole on the wall. She ran off and I took the opportunity to do the same, escaping through the hole. It was dark, but not for long, because I soon found myself at the entrance of the dungeon, where Marshall Lee stood, with a worried expression.

"Where were you? I couldn't find you after you were locked in that room." he said, coming over to stand in front of me. "I was worried" he then admitted.

I let a small laugh bubble out of my lips. "You, Marshall Lee, actually concerned for someone? That's sweet." I said, ironically. "Don't flatter yourself." he answered, tongue sneaking out. "C'mon, I have to get you home before Cake kills us both." he stated and just then I noticed it was already evening. How long was I trapped in that nightmare?

"She won't do anything to me, but I'd be worried if I was you. She might scratch your face off!" I answered, jokingly, and we both laughed.

"By the way, what happened to you inside that room?" the vampire asked and I didn't know what to answer him. Should I tell the truth, that I was watching the three guys I care about the most in the world being killed by my worst fears and I couldn't do anything to help? Or should I lie and say I was just stuck killing a weird monster I found?

Before I could say anything, Marshall spoke up "It's ok if you don't wanna share it with me. Now come, I'll give you a lift to the tree house." he said, quickly changing into his large bat form.

When we got to the tree house, Cake was cooking dinner, while BMO played and sang Cake's favourite tune. "Hi babycakes." Cake said, seeming happy to see me but completely ignoring Marshall Lee, who stood next to me awkwardly. This made me a little mad.

"You know I'm here as well, dontcha?" Marshall said, waving  
at Cake for her to notice him. "Oh trust me, I know, paste face!" the cat answered in her usual sassy tone, not even lifting her eyes to meet the vampire.

"Ok, whatever Cake… Look Fionna, I think I'm gonna head home. See ya tomorrow?" he said, smiling at me with well hidden upset eyes. Dam, he doesn't like to be treated like that, does him? I swear, Cake can be so mean to him sometimes… "Yes Marshall, I'll stop by tomorrow, don't worry." I stated, trying to make him feel better after that whole scene with Cake.

"Ok then. Bye Fi." he stopped for a brief moment. "Bye kitty." he finished, waving at us and then proceeding to float home.

"Why do you have to be like that to him?" I asked my cat sister, after making sure Marshall Lee was gone. "Well Fionna, I guess I just don't like or trust him much. Remember when he practically CATNAPPED me?" she said. I could feel she was getting a little mad at me, but I couldn't help it.

I felt bad for Marshall Lee, for various reasons. Gumball is still mad at him for stealing his cream puffs, Cake won't talk to him properly. He must be feeling lonely.

"He was just kidding Cake, for glob's sake." I said almost yelling. "Still, I know why you're defending him, sis." she stated, turning around to face me. I could feel I was about to start blushing at any moment. "What... What do you mean Cake?" I trembled, my words whispered but loud enough for Cake to hear. I was hoping she wouldn't know why I was defending the vampire king.

"C'mon, Fionna, don't try to hide it from me! I know you like him." she said, the littlest grin creeping onto her features. I paralyzed, blushing harder. "Of course I do, he's my best friend!" I somehow managed to say.

"You know exactly what I mean, girl. You're in love with that vampire!" SKITTLES! She found my secret. Well, I knew this was going to happen sooner or later, but still. I didn't want it to be this soon!

"Please Cake I'm begging you, don't tell anyone!" I pleaded. At that moment I wish I could've seen my face. It was so hot and I probably looked like a giant tomato. "Don't worry babycakes, your secret is safe with me. Now come, sit, and eat you dinner." Cake answered, smiling softly at me. I thought about going to eat but I wasn't really hungry after what happened. I was extremely nervous and I didn't quite know why. "I'm not really hungry Cake. I feel tired, actually. Can I please go to bed?" As a 15 year old girl I definitely had no reason to even ask her that, but I didn't want to make another scene. Not today, at least! I've been through enough for one day.

"Sure honey, just one more thing before you go..." I stopped breathing for a second. What was going to come out of her now? "Hum… what is it?" I questioned, hoping not to sound grumpy. "I just wanted you to know that I think it's best if you tell that vampire how you feel about him. That's all." I had a feeling she was going to say something like that.

"I'm not really sure about that, Cake." I said, starting to turn around from my cat sister. "I'm going to bed, good night!" I finished, quickly climbing the latter, still managing to ear a "Good night Fionna" from Cake.

I changed to my red pyjamas and went to bed, knowing that my secret wasn't going to stay safe much longer. Maybe I should think about telling Marshall how I felt.


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's Chapter 3! We finally decided to add Marshall Lee's POV into this story :) Oh, and our final national exams are over, at last, so we are fully on vacations now! That means more time for us to write and update this story. **

**Anyways, we decided it'd be good to add a music to this chapter (my friend had this idea) so if you wanna hear it, here's the link:**

** watch?v=pw8PpYBiDsc**

**Enjoy the chapter! :) **

* * *

Marshall Lee's POV:

After we finished our race (and had a little disagreement), me and Fionna found an entrance to what we were searching for: a dungeon. I didn't even have time to look around me before being pulled inside, floating through the staircase with the human girl in front of me, hand firmly grasping my arm. I felt my lips moving up, as if they could control themselves, and a wide smile spread across my features.

Once we got in, Fionna instantly let go of my arm and started to explore the new found territory, seeking an adventure. I decided it'd be better to just float behind her, to make sure she didn't get into any trouble. But something caught my eye. It was an old stained painting, a painting of a vampire girl, clothes and appearance strangely similar to mine. But the girl wasn't the thing attracting me. There was something very wrong with that painting. Whenever I moved, the girl moved. I tried leaning closer and floating backwards a bit, all actions repeated by the mysterious vampire on the other side.

"Fionna, you have to see this!" I said, turning around to find out that the human girl was nowhere in sight. I quickly forgot about the strange painting and started to look for the adventuress. She couldn't have gotten too far, could she?

It was then that I heard a loud yell, coming from a closed iron door. It was Fionna's voice. I got near the door and tried to open it, but it wouldn't budge. I called the human girl's name countless times, receiving no answer from the other side. Maybe I was imagining things… was she really calling me? Was it even her?

I went back to the painting, but the strange vampire girl wasn't there anymore. I touched it, hoping it to be some sort of portal or anything like that, but the only thing I felt was dust, nestling itself on my cold fingers. Maybe I really was imagining things.

I decided it would be better to look for Fionna, instead of being puzzled by some old stained empty painting. After searching the dungeon for any signs of where the human girl could be and finding nothing, I decided it would be better to return to the forest.

"Maybe she is waiting for me on the dungeon's entrance." I thought out loud, trying to keep calm. Fionna could handle herself, and I knew that. But that wouldn't stop my body from shivering with worry.

When I returned to the top of the staircase and found no trace of the adventuress, the shivers got stronger.

I resigned myself to waiting, because there was nothing else I could do. After awhile, I heard loud stiff breathing, followed by uncertain steps. Next thing I knew, Fionna was coming out of a hole in a tree nearby. Once she saw me, she let out a soft sigh and I approached her.

"Where were you?" I asked her. I then proceeded to think a bit. That iron door. She must have been trapped inside it. The high pitched scream wasn't my imagination playing tricks on me after all. The whole thing with the painting happened as well. But that wasn't a thing I should be thinking about at the moment. I had to check if Fionna was safe first.

"I couldn't find you after you were locked in that room." I stated, searching every part of her body for wounds, finding some fresh bruises. "I was worried" I admitted.

"You, Marshall Lee, actually concerned for someone? That's sweet." she said, laughing slightly, a hint of ironism in her voice. I let my tongue slip out of my mouth in response. "Don't flatter yourself." I then answered, and paused a bit to look around. It was getting darker. "C'mon, I have to get you home before Cake kills us both."

Fionna shook the dust out of her clothes, proceeding to check her bruises. She winced a bit while touching them, but kept her composure.

"She won't do anything to me, but I'd be worried if I was you. She might scratch your face off!" she answered, lifting her gaze to mine and we found ourselves laughing.

"By the way, what happened to you inside that room?" I asked, curious. I then saw her smile fade, a hint of sadness spreading itself through her features and I figured she didn't want to talk about that. It must've been pretty bad.

"It's ok if you don't wanna share it with me. Now come, I'll give you a lift to the tree house." I said, as I mutated into my large bat form. Fionna smiled at me, thankful for the understanding and climbed on my back, caressing my skin softly while we flew.

After some time we reached the tree house. The human girl got off my back and I returned into my normal form. "Hi babycakes" I heard Cake say to Fionna, smiling at her. Then, she turned around, ignoring me. She's been like that ever since that little prank I made. It's starting to get annoying.

"You know I'm here as well, dontcha?" I said, floating over to where the cat was cooking and waving in front of her face. "Oh trust me, I know, paste face!" she answered me and I felt like it was enough. If she wanted to treat me like that, she could, it wouldn't even bother me.

"Ok, whatever Cake… Look Fionna, I think I'm gonna head home. See ya tomorrow?" I said to Fionna, trying to hide my frustrated look a bit with a smile. I noticed she wasn't too happy with this situation as well, but there was nothing I could do. "Yes Marshall, I'll stop by tomorrow, don't worry." the human girl stated and then I proceeded to make my way to the window. "Ok then. Bye Fi."

"Bye kitty." I added, waving at them as I started to float out of the tree house. I knew Fionna was going to check if I left for sure, because she always did that when she had serious business she wanted to discuss with her cat sister. So I floated till I didn't feel her eyes on me anymore and at that moment I made my way back, standing near the now closed window.

"He was just kidding Cake, for glob's sake." I heard Fionna say. Then I couldn't make out Cake's answer. The fact that the window was closed wasn't helping me at all. I tried to find some solution, but ended up empty handed, returning back to my spot near the window.

"C'mon, Fionna, don't try to hide it from me! I know you like him." I wasn't able to catch all the word being spoken next, but this was really catching my attention. I tried to get closer to the window, getting a glimpse of a red faced Fionna and her grinning sister.

"You're in love with that vampire!" was what I heard next. My heart skipped a bit. What? Fionna the human, in love with… me? What about Prince Gumwad?

"Please Cake I'm begging you, don't tell anyone!" Fi pleaded. At that moment my ears stopped functioning. "I should go home now" I thought to myself, carefully floating away.

I reached my cave, grabbed an apple and went strait to my bedroom. As the red vanished from the fruit, I proceeded to look for my guitar. My fingers became one with it, and the notes started to flow, filling my usually cold and empty home with soft warming music.

"Windmill, windmill for the land

Turn forever hand in hand

Take it all in on your stride

It is sticking, falling down

Love forever, love is free

Let's turn forever you and me

Windmill, windmill for the land

Is everybody in?"

There wasn't any other way for me to express how flooded my mind was, so I just played, with a vivid image of the human girl before my eyes. Now I knew that she was definitely into me. The rest was yet to come.


	4. Chapter 4

**I said we'd be writing more, didn't I? Here's a brand new chapter for you guys :) We've been recieving a good feedback here and on wattpad, so we'd like to thank you for reading. **

**Also, this chapter has two POVs, Fionna's and Marshall's. Enjoy!**

* * *

Fionna's POV:

I opened my eyes and found myself in a dark place. After a while of pacing around nowhere, I was transported to a beach. It seemed to be a sunny day, the clear blue ocean reflecting the sky. I looked down at myself and noticed I was no longer wearing my pj's, but instead a blue plain swimsuit.

I walked a little till I reached the shore, where I could see Gumball drowning. This time I jumped in to the ocean without any sort of hesitation, I had to overcome my fear if I wanted to save my friend. Once I got into the cold salty water I lost control of my body and started to sink, slowing giving up second by second. I closed my eyes.

I knew this wasn't real, and that I've been through this way too many times before, but these 'delusions' still made me scared as hell.

I opened my eyes. This time I found myself in the dark woods. All of a sudden a green fireball caught my attention. Oh glob. I instantly knew what was going to happen next. I turned around to run away in the direction of the tree house, but something inside me was preventing me from moving forward.

A heroine never runs from a fight! I went deep into the woods were I knew the Lich, Flame Prince and Marshall Lee would be. When I arrived at the scene FP was already on the ground with his fire out. I stepped in the middle of the fight facing the Lich who immediately turned to fight me. I managed to dodge the first attack with ease. I then took my demon sword from my backpack and ran towards the lich. I had to fight him of or at least give Marshall time to move FP to a safe place.

Once I got close to the Lich I tried to dodge the fireballs that were more frequent than ever. I was about to wound the fearless monster but he grabbed me and threw me off making my back and head hit a tree. Before I completely lost consciousness I saw a huge bat knocking the Lich to the ground. Marshall Lee.

While the Lich was trying to get up, Marshall came running towards me. "Marshall watch out!" I yelled noticing the Lich aiming a fireball at the vampire king. An enormous green cloud invaded the skies covering the forest. And then everything went black once more.

I woke up in the edge of my bed, a few inches forward and I'd be on the ground. I looked around. Cake was still sleeping and BMO was on screensaver mode, which only made him a clock. 3:42Am. Great. "I won't be able to sleep anymore tonight, that's for sure." I thought heading to the roof. I sat the thinking about the dream. "What if it happens in real life?"

I couldn't afford to think that I wouldn't be able to save them, especially Marshall Lee. How the lump did I even manage to fall in love with that idiot? Must have been his flirty ways, and his style, I really didn't know. Suddenly I heard a strange noise coming from my right side, and turned, clenching my fists. Of course it was no one other than Marshall Lee, the vampire king.

"Are you stalking me Marshall?" I asked with a bored face on. "First: Maybeee. Second: Can't I float around, what was before, my house? And third: I know you don't mind me stalking you bunny." He said with his usual cocky grin.

"Oh, really Marshall? And how exactly do you know that?" I said, also smiling, somehow relieved that he is ok and with me. "Should I tell you or should I keep the reason to myself? Hum, bunny?" I immediately blushed. What did he mean, why was he so mysterious all of a sudden?

"What are you talking about Marshall?" I asked. He slowly stood before me, his forehead touching mine, and that single gesture made me blush so hard I could actually feel my cheeks burning up. I was starting to sense something in my stomach. It didn't hurt but it was like I was all nervous and anxious for some apparent reason.

Marshall's POV:

I noticed how nervous Fionna was getting. "Let's go somewhere else ok Fi? I don't want to risk Cake waking up." I suggested, picking her up and lifting her up into the air, without giving her time go answer properly. She only had time to nod.

I picked her up bridal style, I could have just turned into my large bat form, but I wanted to feel Fionna close, as much as I could. Secretly I also had a thing for her, I mean, who wouldn't? She is unique, a hero, well heroine. She has the most adorable smile. "Oh my glob I'm more into her than I thought!" I silently said.

I put Fionna on the ground. "Wow!" she exclaimed, surprised to where I took her. She probably thought I was going to take her to a party. Wrong. I took her to Ooo's most beautiful river. At night fireflies invaded the space and made the whole thing light up.

"So, do you like it bunny?" I questioned, smiling like an idiot. I tend to do that a lot lately. "Yeah, it's gorgeous, Marshall. How did you find this place?" the human girl asked, still blown away by the beauty of the place. "Well, being a night creature gives me the liberty to discover places that you could never dream of." I answered, sitting on the edge of the river, patting the empty land next to me so Fionna would sit there.

"Don't you wanna sit, bunny?" I asked, smirking. She didn't come. I got up and walked to where Fi was. She looked like she was on a trance, looking at the pale water. I started to worry. "Hey, is everything ok?" it took her a couple of minutes to react.  
"Yes, it's just… well. Hum … it's kind of hard to say." she mumbled, walking away from me to sit at the bottom of a tree. I sat next to her.

"You can tell me, it's not like I'm going to tell anyone. You know that." I said, putting a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "I know Marshall and I trust you. That's not it. It has to do to what happen in the dungeon." The adventuress stated, merely looking down. Then, she proceeded to tell me everything that happened to her in that dungeon. When she was finished she was almost crying.

"All I want is to be able to protect you guys." Fionna trembled, suddenly hugging me, burying her head in my shoulder, muffling her silent cries. I hugged her back, the tip of my lips brushing her soft blonde hair. "Especially you Marshall, because…" she stopped and breathed deeply. Was she really going to tell me? "…because I love you. That's it, I said it!" she finally admitted, burying her head even more in my shoulder, her hands grasping me tightly.

"I know." I answered. Her head flung up from my shoulder and she looked at me with puzzled eyes. "I eavesdropped on your 'talk' with Cake." I said, calmly. She broke the hug, as I expected, and started to yell at me. "What? I just said that I trust you and you eavesdropped on me? WHAT THE FLIP MAR…" before she could finish yelling my name, I kissed her, moving my lips softly to brush hers. She was ecstatic for a brief moment, probably unsure of what to do and then I disconnected our lips.

"Marshall, what the lump?!" the human girl asked, surprised, and started blushing fiercely. "Why are you so confused bunny? Wait… Was I your first kiss?" I questioned, eyebrow raising to empathize my point. Time to play a little with this girl.

"Yes." she mumbled quietly, hoping I didn't hear her. "What did you say? My hearing seems to be off." I mocked her a little. "Yes, I said yes. You were my first kiss ok?" she said, this time louder, walking away form me.

"Calm down Fi. I was just messing with you." I stated, floating towards Fionna. I then proceeded to pick her up again. "Where are you taking me, Marshall?" she asked pouting. I led her back to the tree house not answering her question. We landed on the roof.

"Bye Fi." I said, starting to float back to my house when something grabbed my foot. Fionna.


	5. Chapter 5

**New chapter :) We're really sorry for the delay, but it was my turn to write a chapter and I didn't really have my computer this week, cause it was being fixed. Anyways, we're really thankful for your reviews/views/favourites and we hope you follow this story till the end.**

**Enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Fionna's POV:

I proceeded to grab Marshall Lee's foot, preventing him from leaving. He turned around and I pushed the fabric of his pants a little, motioning for him to lower himself down. The vampire shot me a questioning look but did as he was asked. Then, I shyly but quickly pecked his lips. I felt him smile slightly during the little kiss before I broke it off and it sent shivers through my entire body.

"I better go to bed." I said, turning around from him. "Goodnight, Marshall." And with that I began to make my way out of the roof, leaving the vampire alone. When I got to my bed I instantly feel into my sheets and smiled into my pillow. That would surely be a night to remember.

After a few moments I was sound asleep.

I woke up with a sweet scent coming from the kitchen. Looking around I noticed Cake and BMO were already up, so I decided to change my clothes and go meet them at the kitchen, where they both should be.

"Good morning Fionna." little BMO greeted, as soon as I left the bedroom. I smiled widely and sat by his side on our table. Cake was nowhere to be seen. "Where's Cake?" I asked, yawning. BMO didn't answer, limiting himself to reproduce a video recorded earlier by my cat sister.

"Hey Fionna, you're probably wondering why I'm not home. Well, Prince Gumball needed someone urgently to help him with Peppermint Maid. She's been 'attacked' by a huge hug wolf yesterday night and has been found heavily wounded today at the Candy Kingdom's surroundings. As soon as I knew, I left to help and I was about to call you, but you were sleeping so peacefully I didn't have the courage to wake you up, mainly because it has been the first night I woke up without seeing a pained expression in your face. Anyway, as soon as you see this, come meet us at the Candy Kingdom. We have some work to do." And then the screen turned black and BMO's features appeared again. I left in a hurry, barely eating my breakfast, to get to the Candy Kingdom as soon as I could.

When I finally got there, I didn't see the usual amount of candy people. There was almost nobody outside the castle. I hurried inside and was welcomed with a crowd of candy people smuggling themselves to get a peak of Peppermint Maid's condition. After a few moments I found myself inside the room the injured candy was in.

"Fionna, you're here at last." Prince Gumball said, motioning with is hand for me to come closer to the hospital bed, where Peppermint Maid rested. She was covered in bruises. Cake was beside her, a water cloth in her paw.

"The hug wolf hugged her pretty badly. We're afraid she's not gonna resist for much longer." Cake stated, looking at me. "What can we do to help her?" I asked Prince Gumball, who proceeded to give me an old looking torn piece of paper. A red filled bottle was the only thing in it along with a few words in an ancient language and I instantly knew what to do.

"We need to find this potion, don't we?" I questioned, though I knew the answer I'd receive. PG nodded. "It's the only solution. If we don't get this by sunrise, she'll turn into a hug wolf as well." Cake informed. We both exchanged a knowing glance and my cat sister joined me, retrieving the piece of paper from my hands.

"Where can we find the potion?" I asked Gumball. "That's the tough part. I have no idea. The piece of paper is torn and there's information missing." he answered.

"We could always consult Booko, right?" Cake suggested and it was settled. Me and her would ask Booko to tell us where we could find the healing potion and what we had to do to get it. I just hoped we were fast enough to save PM.

(…)

Some time later, we were in a library with the key guardians and Booko.

"Hum… according to my knowledge this is a very rare potion. Murtlap Essence. You can only find these in the tallest mountain of Ooo." Booko said, fluently. He obviously knew what he was talking about. "But, you can only take it once you fight the mountain's keeper." Cake and I looked at each other.

"The mountain's keeper?" I asked, curious. "Yes. The Evil Monster. You have to defeat him in order to get the potion you seek." Booko answered, a hologram of the creature filling the air. A crystal eyed monster with a devilish grin and green spikes sticking out of his back, who seemed to be laughing nonstop. His body, very long, had a tremendous amount of tentacles and two skinny arms. On his right wrist there was a chained key.

"Pretty evil. We're gonna have a crazy time trying to defeat him!" Cake said, her eyes wide looking at the creature. I continued to stare at the little key. "That key is what gives you access to the potions, Fionna. If you defeat the monster, a chest with a big amount of potions will appear. Use the key to open it. But be careful!" Booko said.

"Why?" I questioned, puzzled. "Because you can only take three potions of your choice. There will be many temptations to make you fail, and if you do, you'll be stuck in the mountain forever. The chest will read your mind and produce potions that match your most profound wishes. You can't fight it with swords, only with the strength of your mind. This is very important. Take only three potions or less." He answered, with a serious expression.

"Thanks for the advice, but we're only in need for one potion, I'm sure nothing bad is going to happen due to that. Right Fionna?" said my cat sister. I nodded.

"Yeah, at the moment I think I'm more concerned about the monster. What can we do to defeat him?" I asked, looking at the hologram again. "The only way to do so is to stab him in the eye with a demon sword." Booko answered. It seemed easy enough.

"Ok, I think we have all the information we needed." Cake stated and got up from the floor, stretching her paws. I also got up, my legs a bit sore from sitting in it.

We headed to the library's exit, in order to begin our journey, but were stopped by our little red friend. "Remember. Only three potions can be taken. It's very important." He advised. Cake rolled her eyes and got out of the large room. I, instead, looked back at Booko. Why was he insisting so much in this part? We would only need one potion. Right?

"Don't worry Booko." I said, trying to sound secure. He only nodded and I turned around. Maybe he knew something else. Or maybe I was just over exaggerating things, which seemed to be the more rational option.

I met up with Cake and we both started our journey. After all, there would be a long way till we got to Ooo's tallest mountain and we only had less than a day to complete our mission before Peppermint Maid succumbed to her fate.

I looked into my sister's eyes and she gave me a reassuring glance. It would all be fine. We've faced worse and we'd do anything to save Peppermint Maid. There was no way we would fail her.

I smiled and climbed onto her back. As she started walking, I remembered Booko's words before we left the library. What had he meant? What potion would I possibly want instead of the one we were seeking for?

The question was troubling me and I decided not to think about it anymore. I brought my face to Cake's fur and felt her breathing, the intakes of breath filling her body followed by the air leaving her mouth. It was soothing and it was enough to calm me down.

This would be a long day.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, you're probably wondering: "Why a new update so soon?". Well, I'm going on vacations today and won't be home till next Monday, so I won't have time to write the next chapter till then. So me and my friend decided to post this one sooner than usual (:**

**Next update will be up on the next Tuesday or Wednesday.**

**Enjoy Chapter 6!**

* * *

Fionna's POV:

After our journey to the mountains, Cake stretched us to the entrance. Not much light entered the cave, which is why I stumbled on a snail, making me fall right in front of the monster that was guarding the cave. It seemed like it was sleeping. I tried to get up without being noticed by the monster but failed.

The enormous creature grabbed me with one of his tentacles, and I could barely move my fingers. Cake tried to help me, but ended up trapped too.  
Luckily I managed to loosen the grip enough to move my arms and grab my demon sword cutting of one of its tentacles. I went to help Cake, cutting off some tentacles on my way, but every time I cut one two more appeared, making it an almost impossible task to get to my cat sister.

"Cake can you manage if I leave you there for two minutes?" I asked making a new plan as we went. "I think so, but don't take long and be careful Fionna" and with those words I ran in the direction of the monster's eye and jabbed my sword in it. The tentacles all fell, Cake quickly grabbed the key that was on one of the monster's arms and then it disappeared all of a sudden making a cloud similar to the ones that appear in comics.

Cake moved forward towards the chest with the potions, opening it. "Oh my glob, look Cake, there are so many!" I said looking mesmerized at the labels that said what which potion did. "Remember what Booko said Fionna, three potions only!" she warned me. "I know." I answered, merely looking at Cake. The potions in front of me were all to exciting.

"Hey look, this one would make me stretch like you! And this one would make me fly." I said, amazed by all the magic around me."Fionna, three potions only1 Hurry up, we don't have much time." Cake stated, worried about Peppermint Maid. "Ok. Let's go, I know which ones I'm going to take. But don't you want to take some to?" I asked curious.

"No honey, I've got all I need." She said smiling. "Ok then, let's roll!" And with that we came back to the Candy Kingdom. When we got there it was only half an hour to sunset so we immediately ran towards the room where we knew Gumball and Peppermint Maid would be.

"Fionna, finally you're here! Thank you so much. Did you get the potions without problems?" Gumball asked letting go of Peppermint Maid's hand. "Yes, we did. Sorry it took us long… it was my fault, I got distracted by the potions." I admitted, proceeding to take the potion that Gumball wanted out of my backpack.

"It's ok Fionna, we still have time." He said, giving PM a signal to sit up so that she could drink the potion. With Cake's help and a little effort she swallowed the potion and lay down again. "The effect shouldn't take long now. In the name of the candy people I thank you for being our hero. We wouldn't be able to save Peppermint Maid without you and Cake." PG blurted, with his normal courtesy tone.

"It's alright Gumball, we would do anything to help people. It's just what we do. Right, Cake?" I said, modestly, waiting for my sister's response. "Yep." She answered. Cake must've been just as tired as I was, defeating a monster is something tiring to do. All I wanted to do at the moment was go home and tell Marshall what I got at the mountain.

"So Gumball, is it ok if we go home know? Don't take it badly, I'm just tired." I said, yawning a little. "Sure Fionna, just one thing. Will you come to our autumn's ending ball? It's a week from today in the castle at 7 o'clock." Gumball announced excited. Damn, he sure loved throwing balls, not that I minded it, and I kinda liked those parties, just not the dressing part.

"Probably. Do we have to wear costumes?" I asked, so that if the answer was yes I would have the needed time to think about what to be. "Yes, I would like so. It's a costume ball, I should have mentioned it earlier." He stated looking at the heart monitor connected to Peppermint Maid to see the improvements in her heart beat.

"Ok then. I'm going home. Cake, you coming?" I asked walking towards the door. "Sure, let me just say goodbye to Mochro and we'll be able to go. He's still here right Gumball?" she questioned, getting up from the chair that was next to PM's bed. "Yes, he's at the castle gardens next to the gate." Gumball answered, picking up a pad and a pen, swiftly starting to take notes of something, probably Peppermint Maid's condition.

"Ok then. Thank you, Gumball. Let's go Fionna." We headed home after Cake said goodbye to Lord Monochromicorn. When we finally arrived to the tree house, I saw a note at the door. "Who's it from, babycakes?" my sister asked as I started to read the note. "It's from Marshall, he wants to see me as soon as possible." I said, running my eyes over the little note. "Then what are you waiting for? Go Fionna, go after your man. But hurry, cause I'm going to cook dinner with BMO and it won't take much time to get ready!" She warned and I didn't think twice as I ran towards Marshall's house, even though I was exhausted.

Marshall's POV:

Fionna broke the kiss and went to bed leaving me on the roof alone. Damn, that girl caught me off guard! I was not expecting that from Fionna. I floated to my house and thought about Fionna all night. I even wrote a song about her. Who would say I'd be so caught up in that girl's charm? I managed to sleep a little in the morning but I was woken up by a strange noise.

When I went to check what it was, it turned out to only be a mere rat. Fionna kept slipping through my mind all day. I had to talk to her and since I couldn't sleep I went out to buy a movie and stop at Fionna's.

She wasn't home. She must've been doing some errand stuff for the Gum with a stick. Anyways, since she wasn't home I decided to leave her a note and move on to the movie store. I bought two movies, actually: "The Woman in Black" and "Texas Chainsaw".

I watched the second one but nearing the end of it I was interrupted by a knock on my door. As I opened the door, the human girl filled my eyes. "Fionna, I guess you saw my note." I said, smiling at the sight of her, like I usually did.

"I did and I also need to talk to you." She stated, entering my house and sitting on my couch. "Marshall you really need to get a new couch!" she complained while I closed the door and floated towards her.

"Then sit on my lap." I dared her, smiling even more. "I'm not gonna change my couch so soon, I really like it's color." I added. "Fine. But just this time." She said, blushing. Wow, if she took my offer the couch must be really uncomfortable, but I wouldn't know since I never used it. "So what did you wanna say?"


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello! First of all, I'm really sorry for posting this so late, but you all know my reason, since I explained it in the previous chapter. I really enjoyed going on vacation and spending a week away from home, but coming back home is always good :)**

**Well, with no more delays, here's Chapter 7! **

* * *

Marshall's POV:

Fionna carefully sat on my lap, taking off her backpack. She then proceeded to open it, and took two weird looking bottles from inside. Holding them in her hands, I instantly recognized the ancient language in their labels.

"Potions?" I asked and she nodded, a serious look taking over her features. "I was able to bring them with me today. It's a long story, but…" she then stopped and I looked closer at the words written upon the strangely shaped bottles. One of them said "Elixir of life" and my eyes widened.

She must've noticed my sudden surprise cause I felt her tremble a bit on my lap. I took some time to absorb what I saw and then moved on to the other potion. "Everklena" was written in its label.

"Fionna, why did you bring these potions to me?" I asked, and she looked down, trying to avoid my eyes. After some time like this, I brought my hand up to her chin and lifted her face up. "Why?" I insisted. She let out a ragged breath and her eyes met mine.

"I just… I was given the opportunity to bring three potions while trying to save Peppermint Maid. She needed a healing one and I took it as soon as I found it, but there were so many more and… it was like these two were shining, they stood out from all the rest. I don't even know how I was able to traduce their labels, but I did. Immortality and the ability to walk in a forbid environment? I thought so little about it, I mean, you obviously could use walking around in the sunlight without your umbrella and I, I could…" she paused for a bit.

"I'm not making any sense, am I?" she asked and there was silence. She probably thought I was angry at her because the next thing she said was "I'm so sorry, I know I shouldn't have taken them." and she let out a small nervous laugh.

At that moment I didn't know what to say. I took the potions from her hands and held them between us. Then, I rested my forehead against hers and closed my eyes. She eventually calmed down.

"We need to be very careful with these, ok? I'm not mad at you for bringing them. But it's a serious business and we don't know their limits, the consequences it might bring us if we take them. Do you understand what I'm trying to say?" I asked, whispering the words one by one in the calmest voice I could muster.

I felt Fionna nod and as I opened my eyes she kissed the tip of my lips. I smiled softly, playing with one of her locks of blonde hair. "We should bring the potions to Gumball for him to analyze them, what do you think?" she suggested, looking up at me.

"It's fine by me. But you have to promise me one thing." I stated and her curious gaze pierced through mine. "If the potions are proven to be true to its duties I want you to take yours only when you're seventeen. You need to know what you're doing and by then I think you'll be wise enough to decide your future for yourself. Deal?" I said and Fionna smiled.

"Deal."

Fionna's POV:

The following week passed by swiftly.

I spent most of the time at the Candy Kingdom with Prince Gumball in order to help him out with the potions. Marshall didn't like it much, which is why he always floated around the castle near the lab's window. I liked to see this new protective side of his and the funniest thing was Gumball didn't suspect a thing.

Cake enjoyed the week to spend more time with Mochro since she knew how committed I was to find out more about the potions. The thing is, commitment didn't equal results. The more PG and I worked on the potions, the more we seemed lost. It was a sad thing to admit, but after a week of hard work, we were stuck at step one.

"I think that's enough for today." Gumball said, a frustrated look fulfilling his features. I agreed and removed my overall, frowning. Before I left the lab I was stopped by the prince.

"What is it Gumball?" I asked. He looked at me and smiled broadly. There was something different in his smile, but at the moment I couldn't put my finger on what it was.

"Today's the big day, remember?" he asked and I was confused. Big day? What was he talking about? "Yeah, autumn's ending ball, remember?" PG replied and sense came back to me. It had been a week since we saved Peppermint Maid, which meant the ball was later that night.

"Oh, of course! Sorry, I haven't been sleeping much." I admitted and he just nodded. We said our goodbyes and I met Marshall Lee at the entrance of the castle.

As we started to make our way to the tree house, Marshall asked "Don't you get tired of spending the entire day with gumwad?" and I chuckled at that. He was getting jealous again.

"Well, we're working on the potions, this means a lot to me and could change our lives. So yeah, as long as I'm working on it, I guess I don't." I answered and then the vampire became silent. As we were approaching the house I turned to him and asked "You're coming to the ball with me, right?" and he chuckled.

"Yeah, I still wanna see Gumball's face when he sees me there. Besides, I wouldn't leave you alone." he answered. This whole Gumball thing would be interesting to see.

Marshall refused to go to the ball and he made it perfectly clear to PG that he wouldn't be showing up there. But he was going to the ball as my company. We would be there together on "a real date" as I liked to call it, for the first time and it'd be interesting to see other people's reactions about us. We weren't a couple, and I knew that, but we sure as lump were more than friends!

(…)

"Cake, that's too tight!" I said, the air being pulled out of my lungs. Cake was fixing my dress to the ball (yes, a lumping dress) and the way she was closing the zipper was really uncomfortable. Why did I have to bring a dress anyways?

"Sorry sis." she replied, letting go of the dress. There was no way the zipper would be pulled all the way up, which was our main problem at the moment.

"Can't I just wear my usual outfit? It's just another of Gumball's stupid balls." I complained and Cake smiled warmly at me. "I don't think that's possible." she answered. "Let's just make a bit of effort and it'll fit, believe me!"

After some time, we were both ready. I was dressed up as Alice from my favorite book "Alice in Wonderland". My dress was tight and I felt like I couldn't breathe at the beginning, but I guess I kinda got used to it. I'd only be wearing him for one night, so it wouldn't be too bad. Cake was dressed up as Misty from Pokémon and BMO as a cute little Pikachu.

As the three of us left the tree house, Marshall Lee joined us. He had his face even more pale than usual, with tons of makeup and a red wig with an enormous hat on top of it. His whole attire was really funny but I couldn't imagine him dressed up as anything else. Yes, he was going as the Mad Hatter, also from "Alice in Wonderland".

When we were arriving to the Candy Kingdom, Lord Monochromicorn came to greet us and he and Cake left us to have a little private conversation. BMO went to say hi to one of the candy people and me and Marshall were left alone.

As we neared the Castle's front gate, the vampire king looked at me with a grin and intertwined his arm with mine. This was it.

We took a deep breath and entered the glowing mess of loud music and dancing people.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! We know it has been a LONG TIME since we last updated, but we're really, really sorry. It was my friend's turn to write a chapter and she did, a while ago, but I completely forgot to revise it! **

**You see, we both write the chapters, she writes one, then I write the next and etc.**

**When I write a chapter, she supervises it and warns me if there's something wrong. The same happens when it's her turn to write a chapter. Once she's finished, she sends it to me and I correct one mistake or another, before we actually publish it. **

**So, this was all my fault. I forgot to supervise her chapter. It has been quite a busy couple of days, so I didn't even remember I had the chapter to revise. I only found out about it today :/**

**I really, really hope you forgive me.**

**Anyways, here's chapter 8! **

* * *

Fionna's POV:

We entered the salon and I managed to see LSP, who was coming towards me and Marshall. "Hey Fionna, Gumball was looking for you! He is at the snack table." he said, winking at me.

My eyes instantly looked for Gumball in the crowd. He was dressed as Natsu from Fairy Tail. "Thanks LPS." I said, and turned to face Marshall. "Hey Marshall, I'm gonna go speak to him ok?" I then asked, holding the vampire's gaze.

"Fine. I'm gonna hang out with FP a little." He answered, I could sense a bit of jealousy in his tone. I've never met this side of him before the whole potions thing. It was rather interesting and amusing, to say the least.

I made my way to the snack table, where Gumball was waiting.

"Hello PG. LSP told me you were looking for me." I said, suddenly looking for Marshall over my shoulder. "Yes Fionna, I was. By the way you look lovely in that costume." He complimented, taking my hand and making me do a little twirl.

"Thank you Gumball. Cake actually had a hard time putting me on it. Anyways, what did you want to say to me?" I asked curious. "Two things actually. First: I think there is a way to know for sure how long the potions work." I interrupted him and immediately asked "Really? How?"

The price chuckled. "Well you could do a little research in the guardian's library, since, as you know, mine doesn't have any information about the potions. Or you could find out more about them by asking Booko or any other guardian." He said, calmly.

"You're right. Thanks PG!" I exclaimed, hugging him. Before Gumball could say anything else Marshall broke our hug and grabbed me by my shoulders, leading us away from the ball room. He took me to the Palace gardens dropping me in one of the benches.

"What was that for Marshall? Gumball was telling me something important." I said, crossing my arms. "Cause I couldn't take much more and I knew what he was going to say next." He blurted, floating to the spot next to me. As he sat down, I asked, "Oh, really Marshall? Then what was Gumball going to ask me before you came? Before you stole me from the ball?"

I got up and started pacing side to side in front of him. "I 'stole' you because he was going to ask you to date him and I couldn't let that happen. Understood?" he said, in a serious tone. He then got up and reached for my wrists, tracing soft circles in them with his thumbs. "What? No way." I answered.

"But Marshall, why are you so jealous?" I questioned, taking of his hat and wig. "Everyone knows that we are more than friends except Gumball right?" I nodded, encouraging him to continue. "So let's make official, shall we? Fionna, do you wanna be my girlfriend?"

Wow, I was surprised. I was not expecting that at all.

Instead of answering him, I got closer and hugged the vampire. After a long embrace, I mustered enough courage and kissed him slightly. "Yes Marshall, I would love to." I answered, giving him some space.

"Wanna go somewhere else?" he asked. "I rented this supper cool movie and I bet you'd love it!" he then finished, smiling like an idiot. As I agreed, he changed into his large bat form. "Ok let's go!"

And then we were off. I couldn't believe that Marshall actually wanted to be my boyfriend.

Gumball's POV:

"You're right. Thanks PG!" Fionna said and then out of the blue she hugged me. Which remembered me of point two. It was finally time to ask Fionna to be mine, to be my princess.

But before I could say anything Marshall took her away, and both floated out the window. That Marshall, I could feel my anger boiling up. Glob, I was so jealous I could actually see myself turn green.

I felt like something invaded my body.

I ran to the first balcony I could find and tried to spot Fionna and Marshall. When I finally managed to see where they were I decided to listen to their conversation, mainly because Fionna seemed mad.

But in order to do that, I had to get closer, so I hid behind the bushes near where they were. "Oh, really Marshall? Then what was Gumball going to ask before you came? Before you stole me from the ball?" the human girl asked, pacing from left to right and vice-versa. Could it be that Marshall knew what I was going to ask Fionna?

"I 'stole' you because he was going to ask you to date him and I couldn't let that happen. Understood?" Marshall answered. He knew, but how was that possible? I hadn't told that to anyone! I decided to focus back on the conversation in front of me.

"Everyone knows that we are more than friends so let's make it official, shall we? Fionna, do you wanna be my girlfriend?" my mouth fell. The next thing I knew, Fionna was kissing him. I was definitely not going to let that happen. I certainly was so much better for Fionna, than that jerk!

I had to do something. And I had to do it fast.

I went back to the ball and walked straight towards Flame Prince. "Hello FP! Are you enjoying the ball?" I asked, politely, showing my usual smile. "Yes Gumball, I'm having a blast! Thanks for inviting me. In my Kingdom we never have any of this stuff." he answered, taking a sip of his drink.

"Good. Look, I wanted to talk to you about something serious, but not here. There are too many people. Follow me, will you please?" I said, walking in the direction of one of the castle's secret rooms. "Ok, sure thing, but what do you wanna talk about?" he questioned, following me.

Once we got into a secure room I closed the door but opened the window in case Flame Price wanted to chase Marshall down. "It's about Fionna, Flame. I believe that Marshall tried to rape her." Before I could say anything else he immediately grabbed me and pushed me against a wall.

"What? Don't joke around Gumball, that's a serious accusation you know? I don't think Marshall would do that kind of thing to her! He cares for her a lot, you can see it in his eyes." the other prince yelled at me, pressing me harder against the candy wall.

"As you know Marshall took Fionna away. He took her to the gardens, and I followed them and listened to them as they talked. Marshall grabbed Fionna at one point and kissed her, even though Fionna tried to break lose. Marshall knew that he was stronger than her so he took advantage. Flame Prince, I'm telling you, Marshall is not who he seems to be!" I said, trying to sound as desperate as possible, in hope he would believe my lies.

Suddenly FP let go of me and went running out the window, leaving behind a trail of fire.

Now all I had to do was sit back, and watch my plan come true.


	9. Chapter 9

**We're extremely sorry you guys had to wait so long to get a new chapter :( **

**We've been really busy, but hopefully we'll update soon.**

**Enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Marshall's POV:

Fionna and I quickly got to my house. I let her climb off of my back and then changed back to my normal form, as the human girl made her way to the door.

The house was as dark as usual, a slight breeze gluing itself to our bodies as we got inside. Fionna and I always loved that, because whenever we wanted to watch a horror movie, it created the perfect scenario. The slightly cold air would always be her excuse to get close to me when she got scared. Her heroine attitude got shadowed in those moments, hidden by the sudden fear of fleeting images and creepy noises and I liked to see that other side of her.

The human girl took off her shoes and slightly decreased the pressure exerted by the dress, letting it flow more loosely around her body. It gave her a messy look, but I didn't really mind, as I took off my own shoes as well. I wouldn't need them anyways, since I rarely prefer walking over fluctuating.

I went to the bathroom to get rid of my makeup. The substance was making my skin recoil and I didn't enjoy it much. I also fixed my hair, leaving the wig and the hat lying carelessly on my bed.

I proceeded to grab the movie I rented earlier, "The Woman in Black", and when I got to the living room I noticed Fionna was still standing up, looking sideways at the couch.

I chuckled and she turned to face me with a small smile. "Looks like I'll have to sit on your lap again." she said.

I wouldn't argue with that.

(…)

The first part of the movie went by swiftly, mostly filled with suspense and silence. Me and Fionna were snuggled up in the hard couch, her head resting on my chest. I could feel her hot breaths against the coldness of my body. She had her ear pressed lightly on the spot my heart should be beating on. I smiled, knowing it didn't affect her one bit. She enjoyed that silence and I was glad she did.

Suddenly a hose appeared on the screen, and I found my eyes glued to it, trying to think what could happen next. The hose started spilling dirt messily onto the dish washer. I noticed Fionna shifting her weight and let her find a more comfortable position.

When we both looked at the screen again we could muster a projector. Without any kind of warning, a musky eye appeared, startling Fionna.

Some time later, the movie ended.

I didn't really get scared, though the movie was interesting. Fionna was a whole different case though. She wanted to keep a normal, slightly brave attitude, trying her best to go through jump scares without blinking, but she failed miserably. There was a part where a woman suddenly appeared screaming on a reflection and I could feel Fionna jump, burying her face more and more into my chest as the scream grew longer. After a few minutes, she regained her composure and returned her attention to the movie.

The worst part was the ending though. Never before I'd seen the human girl so scared. The main character from the movie was entering a room that had been locked and what he found inside had Fionna releasing a little scream of terror, barely audible.

As the ghost of the woman in black appeared hanging on the ceiling, Fionna covered her eyes with her hands, leaving a little crack so she could see what would happen next. The ghost started spinning, and then it fell. And it disappeared.

I had my arm around Fionna through it all, even when the ending credits started rolling. She looked up at me, and I could still feel a glint of horror in her eyes but I didn't mention it. I lifted my other arm and placed my hand on her cheek, caressing it.

"So, did you like the movie?" I asked. Fionna shrugged.

"I wouldn't watch it again." she answered, pausing for a second to breathe. "But it wasn't bad, I guess…"

We stayed like that, still clinging to each other for some more minutes.

As we were getting ready to leave the couch, we heard a loud crack and saw the door flying through the hall, violently.

Fionna looked at me confused, her eyes puzzled with a little hint of fear.

In less than a second, I found myself torn from her, having been thrown against the wall with an intense amount of strength. I hit my head really hard and my vision was incredibly blurry. It also seemed like the world was spinning.

As I felt the indistinguishable smell of fire, smoke and ashes, I instantly knew who the intruder was.

Flame Prince.

Fionna's POV:

As the door was cracked open, I knew something was wrong. Deeply wrong.

Marshall was thrown against the wall and Flame Prince was now next to him, the fire deep inside him crackling violently. He looked back at me like a raged animal, his eyes showing extreme ferocity and then he turned around and kicked the defenseless vampire king multiple times.

"Get out of here, Fionna! Get away from this monster!" he screamed, creating a fire wall between me and the scene happening before my eyes.

I was panicking. Why was FP acting that way? What did Marshall do wrong?

I didn't realize I was screaming until the screeching noises were so loud my ears were hurting.

I didn't know what to do. I didn't have any sword with me and I couldn't think of nothing to put out the fire with. I tried getting closer to the vivid flames, but they only grew bigger, blocking completely my idea of passing to the other side.

"Marshall!" I yelled. "Marshall!"

I received no answer, only a loud, painful and short scream that I knew belonged to the vampire king.

"Stop! Flame Prince, stop what you're doing! Stop it, stop it now!" I kept yelling and yelling. Nothing was heard from the other side of the fire.

The smoke was getting intoxicating at this point. I ripped a bit of my dress with some strength and placed it over my mouth, trying to breathe regularly. My heart was racing against my chest and I had never felt so hot in my entire life.

I couldn't distinguish anything anymore. Only smoke and vivid red filled my vision. I was starting to get dizzy. Clearly, the dress piece wasn't sufficient to block the smoke from reaching my lungs, as they were filled with the poisonous air. The oxygen was running low.

I coughed. Then coughed again. My lungs were begging me to expel the smoke out of my body, but I couldn't do it. It was too much for me to handle.

Next thing I knew, I felt my legs giving up and fell to the hard ground. And then blackness consumed me.


	10. Chapter 10

Fionna's POV:

When I came to myself again I was in a pink bedroom. I soon realized I was in the candy Kingdom's hospital. I started, while still sitting down, to look around for Marshall Lee, but there were no traces of him.

Last thing I remembered was the sound of Marshall's painful screams, ringing in my ears. Since he obviously wasn't anywhere in the room I got up to properly look for him, but I was stopped on my way out by Prince Gumball himself.

"Fionna, what are you doing out here? You are not fully healed yet, please go back to bed." He demanded, putting a hand on my shoulder gently pushing me towards my hospital bed.

"No, Gumball. I'm not going back to bed. Not until I find Marshall!" I stated, slowly. "Last time I saw him he was way worse than me. I need to find him PG!" I then said, trying to make my way towards the exit. I removed Gumball's hand off of my shoulder and ran way without giving the prince a chance to follow or stop me.

I went straight to where I last saw Marshall, his house.

When I got there, the down floor was in a pretty bad condition. The walls were covered in black as a result of the huge amount smoke that had taken over the house the previous night. The floor next in the living room was about to cave in at any second.

The top floor wasn't as damaged, but the faint smell of smoke and ashes was still present, making my nostrils recoil. Marshall was nowhere to be seen.

As I was making my way down the stairs, I heard a strange sound. I came back to the top floor in a heartbeat, looking for its source. In a corner next to the burnt floor was a small bat, trying to shield itself from the sunlight that pierced through the window.

I ran towards it, knowing there was a high chance of it being Marshall. He must've turned into a bat in order to escape FP's flames. The small bat was now in my hands, and I caressed it like it was the most precious thing in the world. After awhile, I hugged it carefully to my chest, blocking the sun as much as I could and brought him home with me. Cake would know how to treat him properly.

When I got home I immediately yelled for Cake."Jeez, I'm Here Fionna. What is it?" she said, coming down the bedroom stairs into the kitchen.

"Oh Cake it's Marshall, something terrible happened last night!" I answered and proceeded to sit down on the couch, putting Marshall on my lap and with that I spilled the beans and told my cat sister every single thing about Flame Prince and Marshall's fight, about me waking up in the hospital and about finding Marshall shielding himself from the sun as much as he could.

"Fionna, I don't know if I'm able to heal him like a vampire, much less a bat. I think you should take him to the hospital." she stated, calmly. But unlike her I was flipping out.

"Cake didn't you just hear what I told you? Do you think I'd trust Gumball when he didn't even try to look for Marshall? I don't even know how I got there. Right now I don't trust him, not at all. You're the only one I know who can help him." I pleaded. It was true, Cake was the only one who had a little bit of medical knowledge except for the people in the candy hospital or the candy library, even though those would never help Marshall.

" Fionna I'll try my best, but in order to do that I need him to be in his regular form. Come help me bring him upstairs, we'll put him in your bed. Maybe he changes once he feels like he is in safety." She suggested and I gave her a thankful smile, as I took bat Marshall into my hands again.

I put him in my bed and gently said "You're ok now, you're safe. I got you" while caressing him.

Marshall's POV:

Everything was black and I could only see a small lamp in the distance. Slowly and almost involuntary I started to walk towards the light, but then something strange happened. Each step I took made a creak on the ground. The floor was about to collapse right where I was standing.

I decided to make I run for it.

I stretched my arm when I got close to the old lamp emitting the bright yellowish light, but before I could grab it the floor collapsed and I fell into what seemed like a pit without end, judging by the apparent length. While I was falling, I literally watched my life before my eyes.

I could see my memories as a kid, memories of my parents, memories of the mushroom war, memories of my friends and most importantly, memories of Fionna. Even almost dying I keep thinking of how much I loved her and how much I was going to miss her if I indeed died.

In a small glimpse I could see what was waiting for me in the end of the pit. The floor was covered in spikes, giant metal spikes to be exact. That was bad, I knew I couldn't turn into a bat to avoid them, cause it'd take me some time, and one thing that was lacking me was time.

Still, there was no way I'd just accept my fate without fighting back. I had to see Fionna's face once again, even if it was just for a small amount of time. I had to hug her and kiss her at least one last time.

I didn't want to die. Not just yet. The image of Fionna slipped into my mind once more. I couldn't escape, there was no way of fighting it.

I, Marshall Lee the vampire king, was going to die completely defenseless. Since I wasn't strong enough to float, or fast enough to turn into a bat in order to escape the spikes, I somehow decided to call Fi's name one last time.

Maybe something different would happen other than my eventual fate. I yelled her name but nothing happened, so I decided to just let myself fall.

I could imagine the pain I would suffer. I could almost feel it, the deadly spikes piercing through my skin, destroying my existence.

But instead of spikes, my body I felt a soft mattress.

"Was it all a dream? Where am I?" I thought to myself.

I noticed I was still in my bat form but before there was any chance of turning back to normal I had to make sure I was safe. Bats have good hearing so I figured that maybe if I focused, I could hear something that would tell me were I was.

I was right, a few second later I could hear Cake's voice. That most definitely meant I was in Fionna's house.

Still with some doubts left in my mind, I turned into my normal vampire form that resembled a human, and slowly opened my eyes. The first thing I saw was something that I was very pleased to see.


End file.
